The present invention relates to electronic devices and circuits. In particular, it relates to FET devices with metal gates, high-k dielectrics, and to planar and FinFET devices.
As FET (Field-Effect-Transistor) devices are being scaled down, the technology allows for ever more variety in devices and circuit structures, some of which may possess unique advantages. Performance and cost benefits may be derived by judicious application of appropriate device varieties for particular circuit applications.